Hand held electrically powered tools generally have a relatively short power cord that severely limits the range within which such tools may be used. It is generally the practice to employ an electrical extension cord to increase the distance from a power source to the power tool being used. However, the typical male/female connectors, when coupled together, often, unintentionally, pull apart thereby interrupting the electrical power supply to the tool in use. Often the tool user will tie the two cords together, in some manner, thereby preventing unintentional separation of the cord coupling. However, such a practice many times will place an undesired stress, and/or strain upon the cord in the knotted area.
Further, it is many times desired to attach an additional electrical accessory to the power supplying electrical extension cord such as a light, for night work, to illuminate the work area.
Thus there is a need for an easy to use extension cord coupling device that prevents the unintentional separation of a first extension cord from a second extension cord that does not place undue stress and/or strain upon the cord material and that also provides additional auxiliary receptacles for the receipt of additional extension cords.